Bella's Bad Day
by twilightgirl2
Summary: Bella gets a new job but her father is less than impressed. It takes a motherly chat with Esme to realise that perhaps everything is not lost and better things are to come.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is just a one-shot initially about Bella having a bad day and Esme and the other Cullens being around to help her feel better, I may extend if people think its good enough. **

**This is my first attempt at writing in third person so any mistakes please be patient with me! **

**Bella's bad day **

Bella sat in her car leaning her head against the steering wheel, why had she bothered even getting out of bed this morning. She took a deep breath before slowly getting out of the car and heading towards the Cullen family home. Ringing the bell she waited patiently for someone to answer.

Her boyfriend Edward had asked her over for dinner with his family, they were great the majority of the time. Edward's sisters' Alice and Rosalie were great, but proper girly girls, who Bella most defiantly wasn't, and she wasn't sure whether she was up to being prodded and poked by either of them, or Alice's incessant chatter about her and Jasper's relationship. Jasper was Alice's partner and Emmett was Rosalie, both men loved the girls to bits just as Edward did with Bella. They were both comfortable with being spoilt rotten by them, but somehow it never felt right to Bella when Edward spoilt her, which was one of the main reasons why Bella had decided not to spend the day shopping with them, she knew that Edward was disappointed but Bella persuaded him to go along and spend time with his sisters and best friends insisting that she had no choice but to work.

"Bella, your early everything ok?" She asked always the intuitive one.

"I'm fine Esme thanks, if I'm too early I can come back later, I just didn't really want to head home after work." Bella replied to Esme honestly.

"Don't be daft I could do with some help in the kitchen preparing dinner before everyone else gets home, it feels like we haven't had a chat in ages" Esme told Bella, before taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

Whenever Bella entered this house she immediately felt at home, much more so than in her actual home. Everyone here were so friendly, most of the time, if you didn't mind Alice wanting to play dress up or Emmett making you jump as often as possible. The most important thing was that they treated Bella like one of their own which she appreciated more than anything in the world.

Bella's own family didn't pay her half as much attention. Her father Charlie was the Police Chief of forks he spent all day taking care of the town, but could never make time for his daughter. All Bella wanted to tell him was that she had just landed her dream job in Seattle one which she had worked so hard for, but all Charlie could say was that if she wanted the job then she would have to leave home, she should just be happy working at the diner. Charlie was only bothered with appearance's what would others say about Bella getting a job in the city that the people of their town were not good enough for her. In reality Bella loved the people of this small town, it just wasn't what she wanted for the rest of her life, and her father couldn't understand that.

Bella's mother Renee was no better, Bella had not heard from her mother in over two months she was off travelling the world with her new toy boy, and couldn't even be bothered to keep in touch and make sure Bella was ok.

As much as Bella loved her parents there was time she wished that they were more like Carlisle and Esme, parents who wanted to hear about there children's day no matter how old their children became or how independent they wanted to appear, Bella new that all of the Cullen kids loved to be babied at one point or another.

"Bella are you listening, are you sure you're ok?" Esme asked gently shaking Bella's arm.

"Hu, sorry Esme I must have zooned out for a sec what were you saying?" Bella asked with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"I asked if you wanted to make the salad to go with the lasagne, but if your not feeling up to it, I don't mind doing it myself" Esme replied pushing a stray strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"That's fine Esme, of course I don't mind making the salad" Bella told her with a small smile.

There was a calm atmosphere in the kitchen as both women silently prepared dinner. Esme kept glancing sideways towards Bella she always worried about her, although she was fiercely independent and did everything for her self Esme knew that everyone needed a mother at times someone to talk to confide in or just share girlie gossip. Something which Esme knew Bella did not share with her own mother. More often than not it seemed that Bella was the adult in that relationship instead of the other way around.

Esme had realised straight away that Bella was perfect for her eldest son Edward she gave him a quiet confidence about himself something which he had never had before. Edward was becoming more open not only with Esme but with the rest of the family as well, he was now more likely to sit and join in with family discussions, something which he had not done previously. Bella encouraged him to be who he wanted to be and not pretend to be anybody else, which was something that Esme would be eternally grateful to Bella for.

As the two women finished preparing dinner Esme realised just how lucky she was with her family, three wonderful children who still took time to see how their own mum was doing, she didn't know about Renee but she would be incredibly proud to have Bella as a daughter.

"Bella do you want to tell me what is bugging you so much?" Esme enquired hoping that Bella would open up to her just a little.

"I'm fine Esme honestly you don't need to worry about me" Bella replied selflessly

"Oh sweetheart, of course I worry, you may not be my daughter but I love you as such and you need to know that no matter what is bothering you I'm here to listen to help" Esme told Bella sincerely.

Bella could only stare at Esme in shock. With the lasagne cooking in the oven and the salad sat in the fridge, Esme led Bella into the living room, pulling her onto the couch placing an arm around Bella shoulders making sure she was tucked securely into her side. With her other free hand Esme covered Bella with a throw. Even without saying anything Esme knew that this is what Bella needed the most, and as Bella let the worries of the day melt into Esme's loving embrace she knew that she had the Cullen's to rely and depend on.

One hour later was how Carlisle Cullen found the two women asleep on the couch. He smiled down at the both of them wondering what had made Esme curl up with Bella this way he hoped everything was ok with Bella. Carlisle knew that Esme only curled up like this in the middle of the evening was when one of the children or herself were feeling poorly or they needed some mother daughter time. He himself had been known to curl up with both his daughters on occasion especially when they needed a good cry it is nice to still be wanted.

Without disturbing either woman he slid into the kitchen making him self a coffee and looking in the oven were the lasagne was cooking nicely, after turning the temperature down so it did not burn her headed upstairs to change out of his hospital clothes into something much more comfortable. Heading back down stairs and into the living room Edward found that Esme was awake, staring at Bella gently stroking her hair he couldn't believe how much he loved his wife in this instant.

"Hey, everything ok?" Carlisle whispered so as not to disturb Bella.

"Help me get up and settle her back on the couch." Esme replied just as quietly.

Between them they had managed to lift Bella off Esme so she was able to slide out from underneath her then gently lay her back on the cushions wrapping the throw more securely. Esme kissed Bella forehead before motioning for Carlisle to follow her into the kitchen. Without a word between them Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife securing her to him, placing gentle kisses to the top of her head.

"How I've missed you my dear Husband" Esme told Carlisle

"Not half as much as I did" He argued with a growing smile to his lips.

This is how they had greeted each other every day for the last twenty years, and neither wanted to change it. Carlisle didn't want to break the silence between them but desperately needed to know that everything is ok.

"So what's going on with Bella anything I can do to help?" Concern layered Carlisle voice.

"To be honest I'm not sure Bella came over a good couple of hours before we were expecting her, she just seemed so distant but wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so what was I supposed to do but curl up with her on the couch and hope that would be enough." Esme told me shakily.

Carlisle proceeded to wrap Esme in his arms once again, knowing that when one of the children were hurting then she was hurting just as much, and although Bella was not biologically theirs, in all other aspects they treated her as such. This also meant that Esme felt Bella's pain as well.

"Sweetheart try not to worry Bella is sleeping peacefully on our couch, which will do her the world of good, and if she wants to talk then she will in her own time, you know it's pointless to try and rush our stubborn daughter!" Carlisle told Esme hoping that his words would calm him down some.

Although Carlisle and Esme never called Bella there daughter in front of anybody else between the two they had an unspoken rule that it would be acceptable as this was how they both truly felt.

At that point the front door opened which told them that their children were arriving home, which put an end to the conversation. Carlisle rushed to tell the others to be quiet so that they did not disturbed Bella sleeping on the couch, while Esme took the salad out of the fridge, adding in dressing. Her girls Alice and Rosalie came in each giving Esme a hug before helping her set the table for dinner, while she took the lasagne out of the oven, sliding in the garlic bread which should only take a few minutes.

"So girls how was your day?" Esme asked always wanting to be apart of their lives.

"We had so much fun shopping and spending lots of money" Alice told Esme smiling like a child at Christmas.

"Yeah and even better that we had Emmett and Jasper to spoil us rotten" Laughed Rosalie.

"Those poor boys, I hope you both say thank you." Esme warned making sure that her girls didn't take those boys for granted.

"Of course anyway I defiantly plan on thanking Emmett properly later!" Rosalie told Esme so seriously that it made the older women double over in laughter.

Esme had always ensured that her daughters were able to be completely honest and unafraid to talk about anything and everything, which was why there relationships were so close.

As the family sat down to their meal the conversation light, mainly talking about the purchases the girls had brought today, Esme kept one eye and ear towards the living room looking out for any sign that Bella was about to wake up, and she was not the only one, both Carlisle and Edward kept glancing worriedly in the same direction checking for signs of the girl they both loved so dearly. As everyone was just tucking into ice cream for dessert, Bella slowly walked around into the dinning room and if anything she looked worse than when she turned up at the Cullen house. Both Esme and Edward were immediately out of there seats, Edward going over to embrace his love while Esme went to fetch Bella's dinner keeping warm in the oven. As the meal was brought to the table Edward guided Bella into a seat between himself and his mother.

"Thank you Esme, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep like that, I guess I didn't realise just how tired I was." Bella told Esme, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Don't apologise, it was obviously what you needed, now eat up before it gets cold." Esme gently reprimanded Bella before pushing a fork in her direction.

Thankfully without further argument Bella began to eat watched carefully by Esme, Edward and Carlisle although in the end she only managed to eat about half of what's on her plate.

Once Bella had finished eating, the family moved into the lounge and set up for their Friday night movie marathon, it was the boys turn to pick the movies which undoubtedly meant some sort of thriller or horror, Bella was most defiantly not in the mood but knew it was useless to argue as last week the girls made the boys watch soppy romance films which they hated just as much. Emmett and Rosalie were curled up on one of the loveseats while Alice and Jasper occupied the other, which left, Edward, Bella and his parents on the big couch. Edward had grabbed a bowl of popcorn and wedged it between himself and Bella before grabbing a blanket and tucking it around Bella securely, with a wicked grin and a wink he turned back to the movie.

That was what Bella loved the most about Edward, no matter what was bothering her, he knew just what to do to make her feel better and forget even for a short time what had been bugging her so much. In the end the boys made the girls sit through two action films with lots of guns, cars, fighting and girls barely dressed.

"I swear the only reason you guys like these films is because you want to watch half naked girls" Rosalie teased Emmett gently slapping him on the arm.

"Aww you know me too well" He laughed before tickling Rosalie causing her to squeal and everybody else laugh at both of them.

While everyone was distracted watching Rosalie and Emmett Bella tried to sneak out of the room and headed towards the kitchen as much as she loved her Friday nights at the Cullen's, and deep down she knew that she was more than welcome, she never really felt like she belonged. As she slipped out the back door and heading to sit on the porch so that she couldn't hear everyone in the other room, she let a single tear escape. It was times like this that Bella really hated her parents, she didn't know why they couldn't just be happy for her, she had just landed her dream job and it was close enough that she didn't have to move, which should have pleased them. Although Bella was beginning to wonder if that was her mistake, perhaps she should have been applying for jobs across the country and get away from them, that way she wouldn't have had to deal with them.

Deep down her reason for staying was that Edward would be staying in the area and there was no way he would leave his family they loved each other too much, which was great but at the same time it made Bella extremely jealous because she didn't have that and although Carlisle and Esme showed her just as much affection as their own children it was never the same as if it came from her own parents after all they were only doing it to be nice.

As Bella sat there tears streaming down her face, Esme was waiting patiently in the other room giving Bella time to sort out her own thoughts and emotions. After about ten minutes she gave Carlisle a quick kiss on the forehead and gives Edward a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and smiles before grabbing a blanket and went in search of Bella. When Esme finally found Bella on the porch curled up on a chair sobbing her heart out her own heart broke she hated to see people cry especially her own children, she rushed over to Bella before securely wrapping the blanket around her. Esme just held Bella while she sobbed into her shoulder gently rubbing her back and hair, whispering to her that everything would be ok and she would help Bella sort what ever it is out that was bothering her so much. After what felt like a lifetime to Esme Bella slowly began to calm down he breathing even out and she wasn't shaking so much. Bella tried to sit up and although Esme allowed her to, she still made sure that an arm was firmly around Bella's shoulders and that her other was gently stoking the hair out of Bella's face.

"I'm sorry Esme I didn't mean…" Bella began to tell Esme before she stopped her,

"Hush don't worry darling, everyone needs a good cry every once in a while, and what helps even more is when someone is there to comfort as well" Esme told Bella sincerely.

Bella raised her head giving Esme a watery smile before dropping it back down staring at her feet.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Esme asked hoping that what ever it is they can sort it out.

Bella didn't reply at first just taking calming breaths so that she could at least try to speak calmly, it took quite a while before Bella finally felt ready to tell Esme what was upsetting her so much.

"I heard that I got a new job today, its everything I wanted" Bella told Esme glancing up at her to gauge her reaction.

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful congratulations" Esme beamed at Bella before pulling her into another hug. Esme's reaction just sent Bella into another round of tears, why couldn't her parents have reacted that way.

Esme felt completely confused by Bella's reaction surely this was a good thing.

"Huni listen if it's not the job for you then reject the offer and keep looking its not the end of the world" She tried to reassure her.

Sniffling Bella replied "Its not the job, when I told my parents they were less than supportive, my Dad didn't understand why I needed a job in the city, he said why couldn't I have been happy working at the diner."

"Oh sweetheart I had no idea, now you listen to me, I know there your parents and you want their love and respect but you need to do what is right for you and only you. If this is the job that you want then you take it, and know that we are here to support you in what ever way you need" Esme told Bella in her mothering tone that left Bella realising that Esme meant every word she meant.

"I can't take the job, my Dad said if I did that he would kick me out, I can't afford to live off an apprenticeship's wage the paper pays so little, I just don't know what to do." Bella almost yelled at Esme before feeling guilty for taking out her frustrations on Esme.

"Esme I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted its not your problem please forgive me" Bella hurried to tell Esme before she could answer.

"Can you answer me one question, I want you to forget about what your Father said, Bella is this your dream job?" Esme asked.

"But…" Bella tried to argue

"Hey just answer the question for me please, for once think about you" Esme commanded.

Bella tried to stammer out a response but was unable to speak, she was so conflicted and didn't know what to do Esme was asking her a question yet how could she only think about herself if she took this job she would be homeless.

"Just answer the question Bella" Esme repeated before pressing a finger under Bella's chin so she could look Bella in her eyes.

"Yes I want this job it means everything to me, but I just don't see how I can take it" Bella told Esme honestly.

"I promise you my darling that me and Carlisle will help you in any way possible, if that's the job you want then we will help you make it happen" Esme responded before pulling Bella into a motherly hug.

The two sat this way for the next half hour, Esme pouring all her love and care toward Bella knowing just how desperately the young girl needed it. The temperature outside had dropped rapidly as the first snowflakes fell, at which point everyone else came outside looking for where Bella and Esme had ran off to.

"Hey, there you two are everything ok?" Carlisle asked as he pulled his wife into a hug

"I'll tell you later" Esme whispered so that only Carlisle could hear.

At the same time Edward had managed to pull Bella to her feet wrapping her in his arms. Esme glanced at Bella and saw a small smile play against her lips, it was good to see that the chat they had, at least gave Bella time to think through her thoughts and what had happened. Esme and Carlisle left their children and partners watching to snow fall she had to discuss the possibility of Bella moving in with them on a more permanent basis with Carlisle.

Bella stood wrapped in Edward's arms and felt like she had landed her dream guy, he wasn't bugging her asking to tell him what had gotten her so upset. He was content in knowing that she had spoken to his mother and looked better for it, although still exhausted with red eyes from crying.

"Come on Miss Swan lets get you to bed, you look exhausted" Edward whispered

Unfortunately Emmett heard and began wolf whistling as we left everyone else on the porch. Once Edward and Bella were ready for bed Edward wrapped his arms around Bella securing her perfect body in front of him, making sure that all his love was being poured into this one hug.

"I got that job I applied for in Seattle" Bella whispered.

"That's amazing congratulations, when do you start?" Edward congratulated me so sure that I was taking the job.

"My Dad doesn't want me to take the job he said that if I do I couldn't live there anymore I'd be homeless" Bella finally told Edward what was bugging her so much.

"Silly Bella you won't be homeless you can live with me and my family, I'm kind of surprised that my Mum hasn't already asked you" Edward replied full of love.

In that moment Bella's bad day turned into one of the best, she had a new job and a boyfriend and his wonderful family who loved her unconditionally. What more could a person possibly want.

**AN- Please review and let me know what you think and i'll post more chapters but the story will probably remain relatively short, 3-4 chapters unless any brilliant ideas pop into my head! Or anybody esle can give me any. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or read this story. Here's chapter 2 it's shorter than the last chapter but I will be posting a third chapter in the near future, though can't say when. **

**Chapter 2**

**One Week Later**

Bella sat in the Cullen's guest bedroom, all her belongings were around her still in boxes, everyone had tried to get her to unpack but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The day she left home and her father still haunted her and she was struggling to get past it.

_The night after she had spoken to Esme about getting her job, she and Carlisle had offered Bella a place to stay for as long as she needed it so that she could take her dream job. After thanking them profusely, Bella decided to head back home and talk to her father again to try and persuade him to see reason and that this job was an amazing thing for Bella to get. _

_Bella's father still could not see why she wanted to take the job. _

"_I just don't get it Bella you were perfectly happy working at the diner, through school and I even let you go to college, which I think was my mistake, because then you started to hang around with people better than you are." He told Bella honestly. _

_Bella whispered "there not better than me, they just realise that I can be anybody I want, and I want more for myself than working at the diner, surly you want more for your daughter as well?" _

"_Well I'm perfectly happy with you working at the diner and if you insist on taking this so called dream job of yours then what I told you still stands you cannot live here. If you intend to take the job then I want you out today, do I make myself clear?" Charlie screamed. _

"_But Dad…" Bella stammered. _

"_That's all I'm going to say on the subject" He told Bella sternly before walking out the door. _

A knock on the door brought Bella out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Bella I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand cooking dinner tonight?" Esme asked poking her head around the guestroom door, Bella still refused to call it her room, not matter how adamant the Cullen's were that it was.

"Sure Esme, I don't mind helping." Bella told her before following her down the stairs. The two women worked silently side by side for the next forty minutes. Although Bella loved all the Cullen's dearly, it was Esme she felt most comfortable with at the minute she never tried to get Bella to talk or pushed her into doing something that she was uncomfortable with. Esme was the mother she wished she had all along.

"So are you ready for your first day tomorrow?" Esme asked.

It took a while for Bella to think of a reply "Urm I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"It's perfectly understandable to be nervous, we all get butterflies before starting something new, I'm sure you'll do great." Esme reassured her.

Bella stopped cutting the vegetables and took a deep breath she had been thinking that this job was a big mistake she was has risked everything to take it, what if it didn't work out would the Cullen's kick her out as well. A single tear escaped as Bella tried to furiously wipe it away.

Esme quickly walked around the island and engulfed Bella in a tight hug, which just caused Bella to cry more.

"What's bothering you sweetheart you have not been yourself all week please talk to me?" Esme asked with such sincerity in her voice how could Bella refuse.

Taking a couple of deep breaths Bella replied "I'm risking everything on this job what if I mess up then what will I do? I've lost my home, family I'd have nothing."

"Have you not been listening to anything this last week, do you honestly think that we are not you family. We may not be blood related but we defiantly love you as such." Esme laughed gently at her stubborn daughter what was it going to take for her to realise that no matter what happened she would always have a home and a family here.

"But…" Bella tried to argue.

"No buts, you are family and as such you are stuck with us no matter what got it" Esme told her sternly.

Bella could only stare at Esme unsure how to reply. Esme smiled at Bella wrapping her in yet another hug before whispering "One day you will realise just how important you are to all of us."

After Bella's outburst a calm atmosphere descended over the kitchen as the two quickly set about finishing dinner. By the time Carlisle and Edward walked through the door a meal of chicken, fresh vegetables and potatoes were set on the table.

"Wow, this looks amazing ladies" Carlisle told the pair as he went to give his wife a hug, while Edward had taken Bella by the hand and led her into the living room.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked nodding his head towards Bella.

"To be honest I don't know." Esme told Carlisle, before telling him of the conversation she had just finished with Bella.

"How do I make her feel like one of the family?" Esme asked desperately.

"That's something she has to realise on her own, and in time she will you just need to be patient with her." He told Esme reassuringly.

"I know" She sighed.

While Carlisle called the others to the dinning room, Esme placed some freshly baked rolls in the centre of the table. The meal was quite as everyone was lost in their own thoughts, Bella was thinking back to the conversation she had with Esme in the kitchen, she knew that she had hurt Esme's feelings slightly, but love was such an alien concept for Bella that she didn't know what to do with it. She was still so surprised that Esme and Carlisle had agreed for her to live here, when she had barely known them for six months, yet in that short space of time she was always more comfortable than in any other place.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts by Edward gently squeezing her leg gaining her attention. He raised his eyebrows asking what was she was thinking about without a single word. Bella smiled her response hoping to reassure Edward that she was ok and they'd talk later, hopefully in bed. Edward had spent the last week trying to persuade Bella to spend every night with him, although she was more reluctant because she didn't want to upset both Carlisle and Esme. They had given her a room after all which surely meant that they expected her to use it. So although Edward had come to her room every night after an hour or so Bella would insist that Edward would return to his own room for the rest of the night.

"Ok you guys cooked dinner so me and Edward will wash up, go relax." Carlisle said ushering Esme and Bella into the living.

Both women headed towards the living room and Esme pulled Bella onto the couch. "Feeling any better honey?" Esme asked concern evident in her voice.

"I guess it's just weird for me being here you have accepted me so fully into your home and lives. I haven't really felt that before it's …" Bella began but didn't know how to finish her sentence. She sighed all of a sudden feeling completely exhausted from the lack of sleep this last week.

Esme pulled Bella closer putting all her reassurance and love into the hug, after 10 minutes she finally spoke. "I think you need a hot bubble bath to help you relax, why not ask Edward to keep you company open up to him it will help." Esme said smiling at Bella before leading her towards the bathroom.

Esme sat Bella on the toilet lid then proceeded to fill the tub with hot water added in some bath salts and a gorgeous smelling strawberry bubble bath. Bella had never felt so taken care of before she gazed up at Esme marvelling at the strength of the women in front of her and how she was able to make Bella feel so loved and whole just by running a simple bubble bath.

"Now you get into that bath and I'll send Edward up in five minutes." She told Bella kissing her forehead before heading out the bathroom. Bella smiled after Esme before doing as she was told stripping off her clothes and getting into the bath laying under all the bubbles ensuring she was covered before Edward came in. She let her eyes close letting her body completely relax thinking about nothing.

Edward knocked gently on the door before letting himself in and sitting on the floor by the tub, placing a kiss on Bella's nose.

"Hey my mum said you needed some company, how you doing?" He asked looking into Bella's eyes for any signs of hurt or pain.

"I'm ok Edward, there's so much going on right now that I don't know how to handle, you've all been so good to me and your mum is a wonder, I just struggle accepting what you are all offering me." Bella told him honestly finally looking away from me.

"We all understand that you needed some space and we don't think anything less of you because of it. You've had to make so many adjustments this last week of course its going to take you a while." Edward replied causing Bella to shed a couple of tears.

Edward wiped them away before gently massaging her scalp, causing Bella to close her eyes and sigh in contentment. As the water began to get cold Bella insisted Edward leave the bathroom so she could get out. Bella found a think white towel and wrapped it around herself inhaling the lavender sent on the towel making her smile. She headed down the hall towards the guest bedroom. Bella had just began towel drying her hair when a gentle knock told her Esme was standing in her door way.

"How was your bath feeling more relaxed?" Esme asked, hoping that it had helped to calm Bella down some.

"Yes thanks it was just what I needed. How did you know?" Bella replied with a small smile towards the older women.

"How did I know what?" Esme asked repeating Bella's question.

"That I needed a bath so much, how much it would help me to relax and feel slightly normal again" Bella told her a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Because I'm a mother and I always know what my children need." Esme told Bella simply. She then pulled Bella towards the bed wrapping a robe around her shoulders so she didn't get cold. Esme then proceeded to finish towel drying and combing out Bella's hair. No other words were spoken between the two women Esme was just finally pleased that Bella had finally accepted some help and was allowing her to do this.

"All dry, go and put some PJ's on then we can decide what you're going to wear tomorrow for your first day at work." Esme told Bella firmly handing Bella a clean pair before heading towards Bella's closet looking through the few cloths that were unpacked trying to find something appropriate.

Once Bella had followed Esme's orders she said feeling rather guilty "Esme you don't have to help you know"

"I know I don't have to but I want to that's the biggest difference Bella. We only do things because we want to in this house please remember that." Esme replied scolding Bella slightly though still smiling.

Esme went back to rummaging through Bella's closet while Bella went over to the suitcases still unpacked, and began looking for something smart to where. Between the two women Bella finally found the perfect outfit, black dress pants with a purple shirt. It was smart but casual and would be ideal for Bella's first day.

"Just perfect Bella you will look great and you will be great." Esme told Bella wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Esme for everything I don't know what I'd do without you Carlisle, Edward and everyone else you're amazing I don't deserve your love and support." Bella replied wrapping Esme in a tighter hug.

"Hey none of that you deserve everything, you're the sweetest person I know, now get a good nights sleep you need to be refreshed for work tomorrow." She scolded before tucking Bella into bed kissing her forward.

"Oh and Bella." Esme called causing Bella to open her eyes and glance at the older women.

"I don't mind you and Edward sharing a bed, after all you're both adults." Esme said smiling.

Bella had a stunned look on her face which caused Esme to laugh before leaving the room.

Ten minutes later Bella heard Edward sneak into her room and curl up behind her in bed, she sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head. Perhaps living her won't be that bad after all Bella though before sleep finally took her.

**AN- Let me know what you think. Twilightgirl2**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I can't apologise enough for the delay. Work has been crazy and there are not enough hours to do anything.  
><strong>**One of my reviews gave me a great idea for this chapter and so I decided to include it a big thanks to Tbone. **

**Enjoy let me know what you thought. **

The weeks seemed to fly past and before she knew it Bella was settled into her new job, she enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the office, people screaming and shouting at one another as deadlines approached. Bella's job involved running and carrying out errands for the writers and editors as well as carrying out research on stories being written. She had gotten along well with her colleagues and bosses alike everyone pleased with the new apprentice.

Bella had become more settled living with the Cullen's her and Edward were now sharing a bed every night, Bella had never unpacked her stuff in the guest room, it all now took pride of place on Edwards, shelves, draws and in his closet. There relationship had gone from strength to strength learning all the little things about one another that they hated and loved alike.

Bella's relationship with Carlisle and Esme had also developed she now understood why they did the little things for her, the hugs, cooking meals and the chats because they loved her, a feeling that has taken her so long to become accustomed to. These displays of affection still made her blush but she no longer shied away and accepted them with a small smile and a quiet thank you.

It was finally the weekend again and Bella and Edward had the evening to themselves Alice and Rosalie was around at their boyfriend's house and Carlisle and Esme were at some hospital function. The pair sat curled up on the sofa and had just finished watching 'Time travellers Wife' Bella wiped a tear away as Edward chuckled at her side. Bella sat up slapping his arm lightly.

"Just because you're emotionally stunted doesn't mean the rest of us are" Bella giggled.

"Hey that's not fair." Edward moaned before tackling Bella to the love and tickling her until she cried for mercy.

Kissing Bella gently Edward said "Have you decided what you want to do for your birthday?"

Stiffly Bella sat up, her birthday had been a bone of contention for the last couple of weeks, she didn't want to celebrate it where as Edward decided that she needed to celebrate. They didn't understand that Bella had never really celebrated her Birthday she usually got a card and a bit of money from her parents but that was it. She didn't feel like she could handle the Cullen's making a fuss over her birthday it was one step too far for her.

Seeing Bella distressed made Edward drop the subject of her Birthday, he decided that he needed to speak with his parents. There was no way that her birthday was going to go unnoticed never again would Bella be made to feel worthless. Edward picked Bella up and carried her to their room they settled down for the night just enjoying each others company.

The rest of the weekend was quiet, Carlisle and Esme came back home mid morning Bella and Edward were in the kitchen washing the pots from their previous night's meal.

"Hey kids have fun last night?" Carlisle asked as he came into the kitchen closely followed by Esme.

Bella nodded her head before turning away and back towards the sink.

"Yeah we had steak and baked potato for dinner then sat and watched films before bed, just nice and relaxed" Edward responded glancing at his parents with raised eyebrows telling them that something was wrong.

"Good I'm glad you kids had fun." Carlisle said lightly glancing at Bella's back.

Esme went around the kitchen counter and towards the coffee pot on the pretence of making a fresh pot of coffee Bella was slowly drying the dishes her eyes never leaving the towel in her hands. Esme stood next to Bella waiting for the coffee she carefully placed a hand on top of Bella's stilling her actions.

Esme whispered "Huni whats wrong are you not feeling well?"

Bella was frozen in place she just didn't move, everyone else in the room began to panic, Carlisle and Edward both headed towards Bella and Esme just as a tear rolled down her cheek. Edward stood on Bella's other side and gently placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go sit down for a while." Edward said reassuringly.

At Edwards words Bella finally looked up at him, she shook her head before moving her self away from Esme and Edward and leaving the kitchen, they could all hear her heading up the stairs and so assumed that she was heading to her room.

Esme asked "Edward what happened?"

Shakily Edward took a seat at the kitchen island before responding "I'm not sure, it's her birthday next week and I asked what she wanted to do, but she just shut down on me and refused to speak."

"Poor Bella, I guess birthdays aren't that easy for her I wonder why" Esme said before wrapping Edward in a motherly hug.

"I'm going to go check on her, why don't you and your Dad go for a run and clear your head." She suggested before leaving the kitchen.

Esme quietly approached Bella and Edwards room the door was slightly ajar and Esme could hear quiet sobs from inside. Gently Esme made her way into the room glancing around she could not see Bella anywhere. Then she heard a retching sound coming from the en-suit Esme ran towards the bathroom and found Bella on the floor being sick into the toilet, Esme knelt down next to her and gently rubbed her back until she stopped.

Finally Bella managed to pull herself up of the floor and rinse her mouth out with water. Esme led her back into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Felling better?" Esme asked.

"A little I guess, I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Bella said shakily.

"Its ok don't worry about it everyone gets sick you can't help it" Esme replied brushing her hands through Bella's hair in a comforting manner.

"Edward told me it's your birthday next week but you didn't seem over happy about it." Esme said hesitatingly.

Tears fell down Bella's cheeks and Esme couldn't bear to see her so unhappy yet again, she pulled Bella into a hug and rocked her backwards and forwards until the tears slowly began to stop and Bella pulled away.

Slowly Bella began to speak, "Edward thinks that I should celebrate my birthday, but I'm not comfortable with it. Birthdays were never a big thing in our family if I got a card then I was happy. My birthday is never something to celebrate."

Esme sat there stunned, not sure what to say to Bella, how could she think that her birthday wasn't something to celebrate everyone deserves to celebrate on some way.

"Bella I think that Edward is right your birthdays is something to be celebrated, we don't have to do anything big just a family meal and movies it will be like any Friday night."

"You don't have to do anything you don't have to go to any trouble." Bella said quietly.

"Since when have you ever been any trouble, we've told you a million times we love you and nothing will ever be to much trouble." Esme said lovingly before helping Bella to lie down and get some sleep.

Esme sat in the kitchen as Carlisle and Edward came in the through the kitchen door, both looking sweaty but happy.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked immediately.

"She's asleep in your room resting her birthday has her quite wound up." Esme said carefully.

"I know but I'm not sure why" Edward responded.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that her birthday has never really been celebrated before, apart from a card." Esme said cautiously worried about what Edward's reaction would be.

"What how could I mean her, she…" Edward struggled to form her sentence.

"Hey its ok, we will celebrate her birthday but we need to make sure that it doesn't over whelm her just a family meal and a few presents making sure she feels love and wanted." Esme said pulling Edward into a hug.

"And Esme you need to make one of your famous chocolate mud cakes Bella will love it." Carlisle said a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's not because you love them to is it Dad." Edward laughed looking more relaxed.

Carlisle laughed at his son "Right I'm going for a shower, I'll catch you to later." Before kissing Esme and heading up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to head to the store to grab a few bits for Bella's cake and Birthday tea do you want to come?" Esme asked.

"That's fine Esme you go I'm going to have a shower and check on Bella I think she needs some love right now." He responded before kissing Esme and heading up the stairs.

Esme grabbed her keys and drove into Forks her head full of ideas about what she could do for Bella's birthday. She pulled into the stores parking lot and grabbed a cart. Humming a random tune Esme wandered up and down the isles stocking up on supplies for the house as well as everything she would need for Bella's tea. As she paid and headed out towards her car she spotted Charlie Swan pull in to the parking lot Esme put all her groceries in her bag before heading towards his car.

"Chief Swan have you got a second." Esme asked glaring at the man in front of her.

"As long as it is quick Mrs Cullen I'm very busy today." He said curtly.

Taken back Esme glared at this man, no wonder Bella thought she was not wanted if this is the way he treats people.

"I thought you would like to know what your daughter has been up to this last few weeks, how she's doing." Esme said a little more sharp than normal.

"My daughter went against me she obviously knows what she wants not caring about my opinions so no I don't want to know what she has been doing."

"You know Chief Swan you have an amazing loving daughter who wants nothing more than to be loved by her parents. She is a grown adult and as such needs to make her own choices. Now I do not know what your problem is but I have your daughter in my home distraught because she thinks that her parents don't love her and never wanted her. You know she was sick this morning thinking about her birthday, physically sick. What sort of parents doesn't like celebrating their daughter's birthday?" Esme ranted at a shocked looking Chief Swan.

"Now just hang on a second, you know nothing about my life or that of my daughter, I provided a roof over her head she had three meals a day and never got into trouble what more could anyone possibly need." Charlie growled at Esme.

"Yes a child needs all of these things, but they also need, love, hugs a conversation to know that they are wanted and that their parents are proud of them." Esme said exasperated by the man in front of her.

"Bella is my daughter and I thank you for not reprimanding me for the way I brought Bella up, I don't know what my stupid daughter has been telling you but she needs to learn that life is not like a fairy tale and people never get a happily ever after nor should they expect to." he shouted before storming off in the opposite direction.

"You know chief Swan you will regret the way you treated Bella one day, you are going to miss out on so much and we will have gained a daughter who we love and will cherish forever." Esme called after Chief Swan.

Esme watched as Chief Swan stormed off in the other direction tears falling down her cheeks feeling complete sorrow for her latest daughter and decided that no matter how long it took that she would make Bella believe that she was wanted, loved and most importantly cherished by all of us.

Esme headed back home needing nothing more than to wrap Bella into a hug telling her that everything was going to be ok. Once she reached home Esme carried the bags into the kitchen then followed the noise to the living room where the whole family were gathered. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were playing a video game while the girls and Carlisle were laughing at their antics.

Bella had a small smile on her face as she watched the interaction between the family members. Carlisle was sat next to her on the couch as Bella was leant against him. That fatherly gesture made tears spring to Esme's eyes again Bella should have had this way of life from the beginning a loving father and family who cared so much about her. Esme was determined to make sure that from that day forward Bella would know that she was apart of this family for always.

**AN- Theres about two more chapters to this story I had never intended it to be a long story. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- A big thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. This is the last chapter as I never intended it to be a long story still three chapters longer than I expected but I just couldn't let the ideas go. **

**Hope you like the ending. **

As the following week progressed Bella became more withdrawn into herself, rarely communicating with anyone in the house and only leaving to go to work and come home again. Everyone else was really beginning to panic about how she was going to cope on her actual birthday.

Due to the fact that everyone knew how Bella felt about her birthday Carlisle and Esme had persuaded Edward not to push Bella to much and just let her be with her thoughts and assuring him that she would come to him when she needed him. Edward was far from reassured.

It was two days before her birthday and Bella was once again curled up in Edwards room not being able to face anyone downstairs especially their concerned stares and questions as to how she was feeling. It was as if everything had come flooding back to her, since she and Edward argued over the weekend about her birthday. It was hard for Edward to understand how she felt about it. He had always been surrounded by a loving set of parents and siblings always knowing that he was wanted and most importantly loved. They had always celebrated their birthdays with parties and presents surrounded by friends and family, Bella on the other hand couldn't remember the last time she received a present. Here she was now finding it incredibly difficult to accept that people wanted to celebrate her birthday give her presents and make a fuss of her it was so alien that she didn't know how to accept.

A gentle knock at the door caused her to lift her head as Esme walked into the room.

"Bella are you awake?" She asked quietly.

Esme stayed near the door not wanting to enter if she was not wanted.

"I'm awake, come in Esme." Bella responded sitting up more resting against the headboard as Esme walked into the room and sitting next to Bella. The room was quiet for a minute each woman waiting for the other to start talking first.

Bella was the first the begin "Esme I'm so sorry for being so moody this last week, I …" But Esme interrupted her not wanting to hear any apologies from her.

"Bella there is no need to apologise in the slightest, a family is about taking the good with the bad, which includes being patient with someone if they are upset or are hurting in any way." Esme said soothingly taking a hold of Bella's hand.

"Except I'm not a part of this family, you're all so kind to me and I'll never be able to thank you enough but I know who my family is and they don't want to celebrate my birthday so why should I or anyone else." Bella said firmly.

Esme knew that no matter what was said to Bella that she wouldn't believe her in the slightest she had to find a way to show Bella that families were about people who cared about one another and only wanted the best for that person and actually had very little to do with blood.

Getting up off the bed Esme kissed Bella on the forehead and quietly made her way out the room before turning at the door and saying "Bella you are as much a part of this family as Edward, Alice or Rosalie, I will make you realise this eventually"

With that said Esme left the room, Bella stared after the woman for the longest time totally unsure of what had just happened, as tears began to fall down her cheeks once again she wrapped herself in the blanket wishing that Esme had been her mother all along. As the tears subsided she managed to fall asleep with dreams of what it would be look to actually be apart of this family once and for all.

As Esme left Bella in her room, and walked back into the kitchen she found her two daughters sat talking over the gossip mags they loved so much. Going over and kissing each of them in turn before going to grab a cup of coffee and join them at the breakfast bar. She spent the longest time just staring at her two daughters, relishing in how they had both turned into beautiful, strong and independent young women and she had no worries that either of them wouldn't find what they truly wanted out of life.

Where as Bella if she let her past with her family consume her, the way she seemed to at the minute, was going to really struggle to find her place in this world and indeed in this family.

"You all right mum?" Rosalie asked with concern.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine, just thinking about how beautiful you two are, I couldn't be more proud." Esme responded with a smile on her face.

"We love you too mum but we also know when something is bothering you so spill." Alice said a knowing smile playing at her lips.

Smiling back at her fiery daughter she responded "How is it you always have a knack of knowing what I'm thinking, I was just thinking about Bella and how upset and lonely she is at the minute she feels so alone and I'm not sure how to help." Esme told them honestly.

"Its defiantly a tough one, she didn't have the upbringing we did, you and Dad always made us feel so loved and wanted, how could we even begin to know what she is going through at the minute. Its got to be incredibly hard for her to grasp the idea of us wanting to celebrate her birthday with her especially if her own parents don't." Rosalie responded sadly, playing with the necklace that she always wore.

In that instant Esme realised something so obvious that she didn't understand why she didn't think of it before now.

"Girls do you remember when I gave each of you a piece of jewellery that belonged to either myself or your grandparents." Esme asked as both girls nodded and smiled at their mother.

"Of course we do it was the best thing in the world, it was your way of showing just how much we mean to you and it was the first piece either of us ever had, we never take our necklaces off you now that" Rosalie responded to her mother still playing with her necklace.

As Rosalie finished speaking Alice started jumping up and down in her seat. "Mum that's a brilliant idea I love it and so will Bella." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Mum what is she talking about?" Rosalie asked still completely oblivious as to what Alice was referring to.

"I'm thinking about giving Bella a piece of jewellery as well, to show her she is a part of this family something she can have with her all the time." Esme told Rosalie, unsure of her reaction.

"I think…" Rosalie started slowly, "that that is one of the best ideas in the world." She said smiling.

"Are you both sure, because you know that this does not change the fact of how much I love you two and Edward it never will I just think that Bella deserves to feel loved as well." Esme said cautiously.

"Were not children any more and we love Bella to, its great having another sister she just needs to realise it and it is the perfect way to show her. I know make it a birthday present it will help her to realise that she belongs in the family and we love her." Alice said bouncing up and down.

With that the three women went upstairs in search of the perfect birthday present for Bella and so spent the next few hours arguing the pros and cons of different pieces and whether Bella would like them. Eventually finding the perfect piece that they knew she would be happy with.

~0~

The morning of Bella's birthday arrived, Bella had been awake for the last couple of hours but didn't want to move and disturb Edward who seemed to be sleeping peacefully next to her. She loved this time of day, the house was quiet and she was left alone with her thoughts. Eventually Edward began stirring next to her and once fully awake wrapped her into a tight hug pulling her back so that it was flush against his chest.

"Morning beautiful." Edward said still thick with sleep.

Bella didn't respond her heart rate picking up not wanting to hear what Edward was going to say next.

"Bella?" Edward asked again his voice laced with worry at her silence.

"Yeah" She said quietly her voice shaky.

"I'm not going to say it, I'm only going to say I love you and that we should get up aren't you going shopping with my sisters today?" He asked.

"Don't remind me, how the hell did I get roped into it any way?" Bella groaned and Edward laughed as she sounded more like herself.

"My sisters are a force to be reckoned with especially while shopping and anyway it will do you good to get out and have some girly time." He told her climbing out of bed.

"I should have gone into work." Bella moaned in response.

"Nope today is about enjoying yourself having fun and letting your hair down for a change." Edward told her sternly.

"Edward." Bella warned.

"I haven't mentioned anything about anything else just like you requested, just think of today as a bunk from work and anything else and just have fun." Edward told her before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Two hours later Bella, Alice and Rosalie were in Rosalie's car and heading towards Seattle for a girly shopping day Edward and Esme just watched as they pulled out of the drive way hoping that Bella did manage to enjoy her self.

Edward and Carlisle headed off to work and Esme spent the morning cleaning the house, she wanted everything to be perfect Bella's birthday tea. Around lunch time she got to work making her famous chocolate cake, she had made one earlier in the week but Carlisle, Edward couldn't keep their hands off the cake and each took a large piece causing Esme to moan at them and then having to bake another. Neither of the men seemed bothered as they were able to finish of the cake and then had another to look forward to today.

Once the cake was done Esme decided to make homemade pizza for dinner, she prepared the bases and a range of toppings leaving them in the fridge until everyone got home that way they could all make their own pizza to their liking.

An hour later Edward and Carlisle walked into the door finding Esme sat at the breakfast bar with Bella's present in front of her.

"Es had you not better get that wrapped the girls are due home soon and you don't want Bella to see." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I know but I'm worried about her reaction what if she doesn't like it or take offence of what we want to give her." Esme whispered leaning back into Carlisle.

"Mom she will love anything you give her, Bella's not the sort of person who will turn down anything especially something that you will give her." Edward reassured.

At that point Bella, Alice and Rosalie walked through the front door but only Alice and Rosalie walked into the kitchen both looking slightly panicked and worried.

"Whats wrong girls?" Carlisle asked.

"Urm well we bumped into Bella's father at the store we decided to call in and pick up some munchies for when we were watching films later. He didn't even say hello to her, just walked straight past her. I'd never seen Bella look so hurt or upset how could any father or a person for that matter behave that way." Rosalie practically screamed frustrated in how Bella's father had reacted.

"Its no wonder she has been feeling so unloved and unwanted at the minute and struggling with us wanting to celebrate her birthday." Edward sighed, worried about his girlfriend.

"You guys go get everything set up and I will go and check on her, try and persuade her to come have dinner." Esme said grabbing Bella's unwrapped present and practically running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Esme paused at the bedroom door and took a couple of deep breaths, knocking twice and walking in not waiting for a response from Bella. She looked around the room and saw no sign of Bella until she all of a sudden heard a retching noise coming from the bathroom, placing the box on the side Esme rushed towards the bathroom to find Bella once again sat over the toilet being sick.

"Oh sweetheart, its ok I promise." Esme said reassuringly, rubbing her back soothingly until Bella had stopped vomiting.

Helping the younger woman to stand they went over to the sink and Bella washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth, before Esme guided her back towards the bedroom and sat her on the desk.

Sighing Bella began to speak "I don't know why he gets that reaction from me, I guess it's my body's way of reacting to how I'm feeling." Blushing slightly as she did so.

"Don't worry Bella everyone reacts to stress in different ways, me personally I sob for hours on end producing enough tears to fill a bath tub, and Edward sulks for England not letting anyone in until he is good and ready." Esme responded smiling.

The two women sat in silence for a long time each lost in their own thoughts replying what has happened over the last few weeks. Finally Bella spoke "Esme I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done this last few weeks if it wasn't for your support and understanding I don't know what would have happened to me."

Esme pulled Bella into a tight hug before responding "Sweetheart this is exactly what I am here for to provide love and support where ever it is needed. This is what a family is like Bella."

Bella tried to interrupt but Esme held up a hand to silence her before continuing "This is what a family is like, this is what we are here for and yes you are not a blood daughter of mine, however it does not mean that you are any less of a daughter to me I love you just as much as Rosalie or Alice, and in turn they love you like a sister as well and Carlisle like a father. Most importantly Edward loves you beyond anything I have ever seen before.

Bella you need to realise that you are loved and wanted and no matter what this family is your family and will be for a very long time." Esme said firmly but honestly.

Bella had tears that finally escaped running down her cheeks Esme got up off the bed and went to fetch the small box from the side before going to sit next to Bella and handing her the box. Bella carefully took the box but didn't open it just staring.

"Bella just open it please, don't think just open." Esme encouraged.

Bella glanced up looking at Esme in the eyes for the first time since coming into room before looking back at the box again and opening it. What she found took her breath away it was a beautiful white gold necklace with a small heart shaped pendant with a diamond set in the middle.

"Esme I can't take this it is way too much." Bella said shakily at being presented with something so wonderful.

"Bella you can and will take it. Each of my daughters are given a piece of my jewellery as a sign of mine and Carlisle's unconditional love for them, Edward has one of his fathers watches. It is our way of showing that you are apart of this family in every way that matters." Esme responded tears in her own eyes.

Esme then took the necklace and fastened it around Bella's neck securely before pulling her into another bone crushing hug. When she pulled away Esme saw the most beautiful smile on Bella's face and knew that she was finally accepting that she did have a family and they loved her unconditionally. Grabbing a hold of Bella's hand Esme pulled her back downstairs to the first birthday celebration she had had in her life, full of laughter, presents and family that truly did love her and wanted to celebrate her being alive.

**AN- Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing. **


End file.
